crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
List of quotes in Crash Nitro Kart
This page contains a list of quotes of what the various characters in Crash Nitro Kart say during cutscenes and while racing. This page does not contain all of the dialogue in the game yet. Crash Bandicoot *﻿"Hehehe!" *"Hahahaha!" *"Haha!" *"Woah!" *"Wowie!" *"Booyah!" *"Yeehah!" Aku Aku *"Well, I've heard you can lose a lot of weight on it." *"Something's wrong, that's not sunlight!" *"Be more careful next time!" *"Better luck next time!" *"That was a close call." *"Whoops. You were out of bounds." *"There you go" *"Don't attack your team!" *"Attack your opponent. Not your teammate." *"Do not attack your friend." *"Be careful who you attack." Coco Bandicoot *"Rocstar!" *"Oh Yeah!" *"Woohoo! Yeah!" *"Hot Coco!" *"Uwieee!" *"My kart rules!" *"Hehehehoo!" *"Neat affect" *"Ooh that's spooky!" *"Okay, thats scary" *"Hahoo creepy!" *"Ow!" *"Hey!" *"Geh!" *"Whoa!" *"Yaou!" *"Whoa boy!" *"Whoooa!" *"Suxor!" *"Definitely not good!" *"I - can't- breath" *"Oh ooh!" *"Woopsy!" *"Nuts!" *"Whoa no!" *"Got a present for ya!" *"From Coco with love" *"Oops did I do that?" *"Haha look at that" *"Sorry!" *"No prob" *"Haha not a chance!" *"Aww maybe next time!" *"Na a a" *"I don't think so" *"Coming through!" *"Guess who" *"No peeking yet!" *"Who could it be?" *"How's the view back there?" *"Catch me if you can!" *"Nananana na nah!" *"(Hums Crash Bandicoot theme)" *"Bandicoot power!" *"Waaahoo!" *"Hang on!" *"I hatched a spring to put him to sleep. He looked like he needed some, the poor shark thingy!" *"Yes!" *"Oh yeah!" *"Great!, send us home!" *"That's not fair!" *"Emperor Velo was a robot?" *"Is that the real Velo?" Crunch Bandicoot *"Geronimo!" *"Look out below!" *"Now that's what I'm talking about!" *"Yeah baby!" *"Now that's what I'm talking about" *"Gotta love it!" *"Huhu what a rush!" *"Yeah baby gebogebobobobobo!" *"Stelfie" *"Outta sight!" *"Mmmmm!" *"Omph!" *"Argh!" *"That didn't hurt" *"No pain no gain!" *"Woewoewoewa!" *"Blurgher! That didn't leave a bot" *"Too late!" *"Going down!" *"Oh not today!" *"I didn't get to eat yet!" *"Ahhhh!" *"Fine aho!" *"Get some!" *"Better buckle up buddy!" *"Time to rock and roll baby!" *"Try that again I dare you!" *"Is that all you got?" *"Now you got me angry!" *"Come on it's pain time" *"Make way!" *"Move it or lose it!" *"Better watch your six hehehe!" *"Coming at you baba hahaha!" *"See you at the finish line hehe!" *"What can't keep up?!" *"Your sure taking your sweet time" *"Eat dust sucker!" *"Eh! How's my exhaust taste?" *"Show Crunch what ya can do baby!" *"Yeah!" *"Hump!" *"That diet's a joke." *"But ya can't keep it off. Just eat less and exercise more." *"Yeah!" *"You lost, buddy!" *"I feel good!" *"Both of you make a good team too!" *"We're not going anywhere!, We'll keep racing if that's what it takes!" *"They just don't make'em like they used to!" *"Time to go home!, You'll do that for us!, Right, little guy?" Dr. Neo Cortex *"The race is mine!" *"You will never best me!" *"Excellent!" *"Yes!" *"The doctor is in!" *"I'm on your six!" *"Oh! That did not feel good." *"Oh, my head!" *"Curses!" *"Gravity!!" *"Oh no, not again." *"Here we go again..."' *"The P to the A to the S to the S " *"Oh, my!!" *"Ye-ha!" *"Ah, the wind in my hair.." *"Ah, now the tables have turned." *"Ouch!" *"Aha! The advantage I need!" *"D'oh!" *"Yes, that hurt.." *"Now you see me, now you don't. Now you see me, Now I don't" *"Here you go!" *"Take that!" *"Advantage -- Cortex." *"Bada bing, bada boom." *"Out of my way!" *"Make way for Earth's finest!" *"Oh, how can I defeat those pesty Bandicoots? Hmm...And conquer the world of course!" *"Yes, yes I know you can Tiny, but you failed so many many many times!" *"Tiny! Go see if Dr. N. Gin requires assistance!" *"What have you done? You miserable marsupial!" *"I would hardly call these games a challenge! We'll win easily!" *"All too easy!" *"Trouble?!, I won't make trouble, At least not until I've conquered MY planet first!" *"But this one lost!" *"And they make such silly demands, too!" *"Yes! Yes!" *"Go away, you filthy clown!" *"Mime, clown, it's close enough! With their painted faces and tattoos and stupid little honker things that..." *"Good, good. Now whip up that vortex of yours and send us back to Earth, please!" *"I do! Big Emperor Velo can't stand the fact he lost!" *"Ha! Nothing to it!" *"(laughs) I am so good! Who knew it would be this easy? Ha ha ha, A robot? How quaint!" *"So, Emperor Velo the 27th! We meet at last, face to face!" *"Back off! I can handle it." *"Now! On to Earth!" *"This isn't Earth!" *"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Tiny!" *"Tiny! You buffoon!" Dr. N. Gin *"Higher! Higher!" *"Yes! Yes!" *"Hop out of the way!" *"I feel like a balloon!" *"Yes! increased speed!" *"Again! Again!" *"Oh my! Oh my!" *"I am no longer visible!" *"Invisibility, my old friend!" *"Hahahaha!" *"Whoah!" *"Noooooo..."' *"Ahhhhhh!" *"Ohhhhhh!" *"Oh, that feels good!" *"I'm, losin' control!" *"Whyyyyyy?" *"This'll be a good time for a parachute!" *"Hang on, you're goin' for a ride!" *"Can you feel the heat, can you feel it?" *"Miss me, miss me!" *"Look at yourself, what do you see? Ugly!" *"Look out, I'm gaining on you!" *"I'm right behind you, kidding!" *"I'm ahead! I'm ahead!" *"With my kart, I can't lose!" *"Ooooh, can't keep up?" *"You make me laugh, woohoo!" *"Are you looking at me, who are you looking at?" *"I just won, I just won!" *"What shall become of me?" *"Owwwwww!" *"Dingodile, pull the switch!" *"What did you break now?!" *"Uh oh!" *"Cybernetic sharks, we should try that, yes, yes, they would make great henchmen!" *"But appears to me he'd fit right in!" *"No, no, he's a mime!" *"EARTH! WE MADE IT!!! Hehehe!! (Kisses the floor) Tiny Tiger *﻿"Here comes Tiny!" *"Better run to mommy!" *"Tiny no like you!" *"Tiny knock you out!" *"Ye-ouch!!" *"Tiny no lose to puny person!" *"Look at me, I'm Tiny!" *"Tiny laugh at you now!" *"Tiny fly!" *"Tiny need speed!" *"Where did Tiny go? I don't see Tiny." *"Me can jump high!" *"Tiny go fast!!!" *"Tiny head hurt." *"Tiny smash puny kart." *"You can't beat Tiny. *"Where Tiny go." *"Tiny whoa!" *"Tiny mistake." *"Ouch!!" *"Tiny dizzy..." *"Puny kart go boom!" *"You make Tiny laugh!" *"Tiny win race now!" *"BANDICOOTS! I can squash Bandicoots!" *"Whoa!" *"Tiny's planet number one!" *"Huh? Tiny doesn't get it." Uka Uka *"Don't attack your own team!" *"Watch it, you hit your team mate!" *"Don't fail me!" *"You'd better win this!" *"Try driving on the track!" *"Get back in there!" *"CRETAN!! AIM FOR THE ENEMIES!!" *"That's no way to win!" Emperor Velo XXVII *"I am Emperor Velo the 27th, ruler of this galaxy! My subjects hunger for entertainment! And word of your racing prowess has reached my glorious empire! And I hope you put on a good show, especially since winning the circuit will win your freedom! And if for some reason you refuse to race, your Earth will be destroyed, but I don't think it will come to that! Do you accept my challenge? *"Do you accept my challenge? *Out with it!* (Bandicoot version only)" *"It is decided, you will race across four worlds of my choosing, and if you should win each world's key, you will earn a chance to race the galactic champion for your freedom! laughs To give you a fighting chance, I even modified your earthling vehicles!" *"Now on to the first world, Terra!" *"You've collected three trophies, a promising start. Now you must face Terra's champion - Krunk! Krunk's speed is only matched by his cunning on the track!" *"But Krunk! They come from a planet just like yours. It's called... Earth!" *"Krunk! *Ooh...*(Only in Bandicoot story) Leave my sight! You did well, but you're nowhere close to winning the circuit yet. On to the second world, Barin!" *"You now have six trophies! With these, you have earned the right to race Nash, Barin's Champion! Nash was engineered to always move. He never stops, or even sleeps." *"Soon, Nash. Soon." *"Excellent!" *"That's a first. Get him out of here this instant! (Bandicoot version) Nash! Get out of here! I'll deal with you later! (Cortex version) Well, you're halfway there. Here's where things start to get tricky! On to Fenomena!" *"With your nine trophies, you have earned the right to race Fenomena's champion - Norm!" *"at Norm before composing himself Don't let Norm's size fool you. He's a demon on the racetrack! (Norm silently refuses to race) Noooooo! You are racing today! Now do it!" *"Norm! Get over here!" *"Perhaps I need new ways to motivate you, like taking your books away! I thought he had you beat, but you proved me wrong! You won't be so lucky on...Teknee!" *"So you know, very few racers have ever won all twelve trophies! (his subjects cheer for the playing team) Yes! They deserve it! But now, they must face my finest racer - Geary, Champion of Teknee! The pinnacle of robotics! Isn't that right, Geary?" *"Geary! You have failed me! As punishment, you must clean the trophy for them! And when you're done with that, you will clean...the entire Coliseum! laughs You now have all four champion keys! And with these, you can now challenge the most accomplished racer in the entire galaxy...me! And I never lose!" *"It seems that I did not give you enough credit, yes? I won't make that mistake again. You savages will learn fear, just as millions have before you!" *"That was a joke. Perhaps next time you might actually challenge me!" *"Congratulations! You have won the Galaxy Circuit! And you put on quite a show! Am I right everyone? (his subjects cheer the playing team's name) You are now free to go!" *"Wha? *You mean... Earth?* (only in Bandicoot story) But now I have to destroy Earth, since you no longer want to race. You can't go back there. I thought I was pretty clear about that!" *"What do you mean? You're free to go!" *"Are you certain of that? A rematch, then? (Cortex version) A rematch? How exciting! (Bandicoot version) But there are rules to follow. You must first collect all my Time Relics, then we can race for the fate of your...Earth!" *"You'd better make the most of that!" *"Don't think that will stop me!" *"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" *"Ouch, I'm injured!" *"Ouch, that hurt!" *"A useless gesture!" *"Come now you must do better than that!" *"Oh, you're still there?!" *"Don't get lost in my exhaust!" *"Don't bother trying to keep up!" *"Feeble. Utterly feeble!" *"Are you still trying to win?!" *"Finally, some competition!" *"Impressive move, earthling!" *"Not bad, but not good enough!" *"How embarrassing for you!" *"You do realize I'm just toying with him!" *"Enjoy your lead, you won't have it for long!" *"Wrong way!" *"Try as you may, you can't escape!" *"Does your mother tie your shoes as well!" *"Are you even trying to win?!" *"Come now, you should dodge that!" *"Go the other way!" *"You are my plaything!" *"Now to raise the stakes!" *"Turn around!" *"You will never escape my wrath, ever!" *"Poor baby, I feel sorry for you!" *"I'm coming for you earthling!" *"Perhaps I should have kidnapped someone else!" *"Perhaps this will occupy you!" *"How did you ever get this far?!" *"That's your teammate!" *"That's not the right way!" *"Out of bounds!" *"Wrong direction!" *"Now, prove your worth!" *"Aim for the enemies!" *"Do not fail me!" *"Why do I even bother rescuing you!" *"Now stay on track this time!" *"Don't attack your own team!" *"Nitwits!" Real Velo *"My empire is yours, and all the power that comes with it!" *"It's mine! You can't have it!" *"Help me! You're stealing my scepter! My power! Ah, keep it, it's too big for me anyways!" *"I rule!" *"Bow before me!" *"Hahahahahahahaha!" *"I'm tall again!" *"Lightning speed!" *"Maximum velocity!" *"Bliss!" *"Watch out now!" *"Who's your daddy?!" *"Super fast!" *"Primitive cloaking!" *"Now you see me, now you don't, ha!" *"I am invisible!" *"Wa-ha-hoah!" *"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ha!" *"Ow!" *"Pain!" *"Owhowhow!" *"That hurts!" *"Stop this spinning!" *"I am dizzy!" *"Hurt hurt hurt ow!" *"Yikes!" *"It hurts!" *"Oh no!" *"Palakaloo!" *"You will never escape my wrath, you have nowhere to hide!" *"Watch out!" *"Don't forget to dodge!" *"You'd better duck!" *"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" *"Ah-ha-ah-ha-ha-ha!" *"A useless gesture!" *"Come now you must do better than that!" *"Can't you do anything?!" *"I'm coming for you!" *"Try as you may, you can't escape, ha ha!" *"You do realize I'm just toying with him!" *"Are you still trying to win? Hahahaha!" *"You're no match for me, hahahaha!" *"Don't bother trying to keep up!" *"Are you still here?!" *"Haven't giving up yet?!" *"Oh, you're still there?!" *"Hahahaha, is that all you've got?" *"Ah thank you!" *"Thank you very much!" Nitrous Oxide *"Incredible!" *"Impossible!" *"Don't think you want play!" *"Victory's mine, all mine!" *"Honey, i'm home!" *"You can see me but can you hear me?" *"You piece of junk!" *"Grr, i'm squished!" *"I am NOT comfortable!" *"This might sting a little, it might tickle!" *"Say hello to my little friend!" *"Not a chance!" *"You can't run forever!" N. Trance *"To the moon!" *"Check this out!" *"Look at me!" *"I'm comin' to get you!" *"Hold still, I want to try something!" *"Run, run as fast as you can!" *"There's no kart behind you honest!" *"You can't beat me!" *"How 'bout an egg?!" *"Now it's my turn!" *"One kart sunny side up!" *"Bet you can't dodge this one!" *"When did you learn to drive?!" *"Slow poke!" *"Go home!" *"Ain't this cool?!" *"Ha, I'm quicker than you!" *"You must be yoking!" *"I'm a tough egg to crack!" *"I'm cookin' now!" *"I'm a roll!" *"Let's play hide and seek!" *"I have a surprise for you!" *"Couldn't put him together again!" *"Scrambled again!" *"Sunny, side up" *"I won! I won!" *"No! No! No!" *"Faster!" *"Owwwwww!" *"Why you!" *"I'm leaking!" *"Why me?!" *"Mommy!" *"Hehehehehehehe!" *"Ahhhhhh!" *"Hehehehehe!" Dingodile *"Crikey!!" *"I can't look!" *"WHOA! What a doozy." *"Go, baby go!" *"You won't see me coming!" *"No one can see me now!" *"Aahh!" *"Oah!" *"Whoa baby!" *"Whoa!" *"Whoa-oh-oh-oh, oh bother!" *"Oh brother!" *"Bummer!!" *"Oowwwweeeeee!" *"Woaeeeeeeeee!" *"Pakaloo!" *"Let's have a go, mate!" *"Can't give me the flick, that easy!" *"Couldn't hit me if you tried!" *﻿"It's hunting time!" *"Give way, mate!" *"G'day, wanna play?!" *"Move out, you spruce goose!" *"Move outta the way, you bloke!" *"Watch as I sneak up behind this kart!" *"Stay outta my way, if you know what's good for ya!" *"Suck fuels mate!" *"You call that racing? THIS is racing!" *"Dingo, Dingo, Dingo!" *"Ahh, huh?!" *"Yeah! Yeah!" Polar *"Yow ya-ya-yow!" *"Yow ha-ha-ha-ha!" *"Row-roh-roh-roh!" *"Row-row-row-row-row-row!" *"Row-row-row-row!" *"Aye-yowe!" *"Row-row-row!" *"Rowe-roof!" *"Rowe!" *"Ye-ha-ha-ya!" *"Yowe!" *"Row-rowe!" *"Rowl-rowl-rowl-rowl!" *"Rowl-rowl-rowl!" *"Ah-rowl-rowl-rowl!" *"Aye-rowl-rowl-yowl!" *"Roal-roal-roal-roal!" *"Rah-rah-row-eh-ow-ow-ole!" *"Oh-oh-oh-oh!" *"Wah-ahh-urr!" *"Yow-ur-ahh!" *"Roowle!" *"Rowle-rowl!" *"Yee-yeh-yeh-yeh-yeh-yeh-yeh-yeh-yeh!" *"He-he-ya-ya-ya!" *"Roow-roow-roow-roow!" *"Yowh-yeh-yeh-yeh-yeh!" *"Yeh-heh-heh-heh-hah-hah!" *"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!" *"Yeh-yeah!" *"Yow-rah-hah!" *"Yah-yah!" *"Yeh-reh-rah!" *"Howlah!" *"Mah-mah!" *"He-he-ya-ya-ya-ya!" *"Hah-hah-hah!" *"Yeah!" *"Ya-ya-ya-ya Wahoo!" *"(Snores)" Zam *"Rooh!" *"Rooooohhhh!" *"Roow-roow!" *"Ruff-roow-roow-oow-aye-aye-aye-aye!" *"Roow!" *"Doh-he-he-he-he-he-he-he!" *"Rooooowwww!" *"(Growls) Rooh-he-he!" *"Rooh-rooh!" *"Heh-heh!" *"(Growls while clearing throat) "Ruw-um-um!" *"Wooh-wooh-wooh!" *"Woof woof woof!" *"Woa-woa-woa-woa-woa!" *"Woo-wooh!" *"Woa-woa-woa-woa!" *"(Chuckles through growling)" *"Roow-woo-woo-woo-woa!" *"(Spitting sounds)" *"Ruh-ruh-ruh-ruh-ruh-ruh-roow!" *"Woow-woo-woo-woo-woa!" *"(Growling with joy)" *"Ribbit!" *"Ruh-ruh-ruh-ruh-ruh-ruh!" *"Ribbit-ribbit!" Zem *"All this racin' makes me hungry!" *"Aw, come on, I won't bite!" *"Aw, like takin' candy from a baby!" *"Babagalu!" *"Boostalicious!" *"(Burp) Ah, tasty!" *"(Burp) Ooh so sweet!" *"(Burps)" *"Feel the burp!" *"I feel sick!" *"I'm so close, (burps) you could taste it!" *"I'm workin' up an appetite!" *"Mmm mmm good!" *"Now you see me, now you don't!" *"Oh, you're a fiery one!" *"Ooh, wise guy, huh?!" *"Ooohhhhhh!" *"Serving you up, extra crispy!" *"Sneaky sneaky sneaky!" *"Something to snack on!" *"Takes more than that to cook me!" *"Try to fry me, will ya!" Dr. Nefarious Tropy *"Good show!" *"Time to fly!" *"Well done!" *"Amazing!" *"Fantastic!" *"Excellent!" *"Bravo!" *"Like clockwork!" *"Jolly good timing!" *"Ho ho ho!" *"Better and better!" *"I've up and disappeared!" *"Out of sight! Out of mind!" *"Oh, ah!" *"Oh, bother!" *"Much too wound up!" *"I'm good, I'm...not good at all!" *"Oh!" *"Noooooo!" *"Well, I never!" *"Oh, bothersome!" *"This is not right!" *"Not proper!" *"Take this you, fear my wrath!" *"I got you in my sights, ha ha ha!" *"Time for action!" *"I've got you now!" *"Ooh, bad timing!" *"Better luck next time!" *"Thought you had me!" *"The wheels of time are upon you!" *"I've no time for this!" *"Blink, and you'll miss me!" *"No time like the present!" *"Time races on!" *"Time waits for no one!" *"My, where does the time go?" *"Time's up, time's up, time's up!" *"Why?" *"Aah!" Pura *"Meow!" *"Meow, uh-huh!" *"Reow!" *"Weow!" *"Ma-ma-ma-meow!" *"Meow, huh-huh!" *"Eeow (hisses)!" *"Meeooowwww!" *"Eeeooowwww!" *"Eeow!" *"Ma-a-a-a-a-a-eow!" *"Ma-meow!" *"Meow-meow-meow!" *"Reow-reow-reow!" *"Meow (hisses)!" *"Meow, meow (hisses)!" *"Meow, meow!" *"Meow-meow!" *"Meeooowwww!" *"Ma-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" *"Reow-reow-meow-meow-meow!" Fake Crash *"Wowie!" *"Wahoo!" *"Yee-hah!" *"Yeehah!" *"Woah!" *"Yippee!" *"Yahoo!" *"Woohooh!" *"Peekaboo!" *"Woohoo!" *"Wawoahwoah!" *"Yow!" *"Oooh!" *"Wa-ooh-woah!" *"Blawoah!" *"Wa-woah-oah-oah-oah-oah!" *"Wow-ow-ow!" *"Wow!" *"Yah-he-heh!" *"Wahoah!" *"Bah-hoah-hoah!" *"Haha!" *"Waoh!" *"Woohoah!" *"He-he-he-he!" *"Ha-ha-ho-ho-ho!" *"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!" *"Ha-ha-ha-ho-ho-ho-ho!" *"Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!" *"Ah-ho-ho-ha-ha-ha-ha!" *"Hah-hah-hah-hah-hah!" *"Me?!" Krunk *"They will race me? They look slow. Send them back!" *"Earth! I have heard of this planet! It is a copy of my Terra! I will race them, and show them...who has the better planet!" *"Key... makes you champion of Terra. Also, opens...all world gates on my planet." "Visit...when you want!" (Team Bandicoot Version) "Just... do not make trouble." (Team Cortex Version) *"What is this? Gift from your world? Thank you! I am sorry, we actually copied your planet." Nash *"Put em' up! Put em' up!" *"Is that...enough?" *"I need to get moving!" *"Not soon...now!" *"Ooh! Hello there! Do you think...I can get my key back? Come on!" *"Give me my key back!" *"I don't care!" *"Why you?!" *"Eeep!" Big Norm *"Ooh, a race! Count me in!" *"I don't want to hear it! The deal was that you race in return for me wearing this dumb get-up! Besides, they don't stand a chance!" *"You know, you did good out there! *You got a real shot at winning this thing, cause you worked together!* (Bandicoot version only)" *"Hey! Come over here and make nice!" *"Meh, he pretends not to care, but he's just like me - he hates losing!" *"Where do you get off calling me a clown? with your big head and your stupid springy hair!" *"Uh oh!" *"Well this one's faster than we thought!" *"Oh, that tickles!" *"Hey don't waste time with me!" *"Oh, you want to start racing again, huh?!" *"Hey, look who decided to join us!" *"Look who finally showed up!" *"Ooh, you're gonna feel that in the morning!" *"Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark!" *"Happy trails, pal!" *"How does that feel pally, huh?!" *"Ha-ha-ha!" *"Gotcha!" *"Defense, defense!" *"Not your day, huh?!" *"Look out buddy, here I come!" *"You just stay where you are, okay!" *"Just stay back there!" *"Forget about it!" Geary *"Only a robot can achieve perfection in motion! I will demolish any- Oh, what a mess! Can't have that not clean! Now, where was I?" *"My key! How did I lose?! I know Teknee like the back of my...my hand! It's dirty! This place is filthy!" *"I'm right behind you!" *"Clean as a whistle." Velo's Advisors *Advisor 1: "My lord! Please don't get angry!" *Advisor 2: "Your suit is leaking, sire!" *Advisor 2: "Yaaahhh! I can see my house from here!" Category:Quotes Category:Crash Nitro Kart